


Egg

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Egg Laying, Kiwi style egg laying, M/M, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: The arialbots were created as adult mechs. They had language packs installed, the capacity to make choices, inbuilt combat programming and lastly, the ability to interface.However, between decepticon raids all hours, and Ratchet having to patch mechs up after the raids......the ‘contraceptive’ talk had only come after a little surprise was on the way.





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> A re-written version of egg, one of my most popular fics, hope you enjoy!  
The kiwi egg laying is because I realised that the only way fliers would be able to lay eggs similar to the size of grounder sparklings would mean some interesting biology quirks.  
[2020 july 10 - punctuation and grammar corrections]

The Aerialbots were created as adult mechs. They had language packs installed, the capacity to make choices, inbuilt combat programming and lastly the ability to interface.

Ratchet had explained the latter with just as much importance as Ironhide put on combat training with them. Because they were just as likely to get hurt off the battlefield in ways that weren’t fixable with some welding and a pain patch. 

After all, what society told young mechs with interface drives about fragging was ‘don’t do this—but it’s also the best thing ever’. Which meant they’d do it, but they would get hurt but not tell anyone. They would do it and feel ashamed of enjoying it, but they would also feel ashamed of not enjoying it. Ratchet thought society could stuff it, the Aerialbots would know how to do it safely (if they wanted) and without shame. 

Now consent was vital in many situations so explaining that came first. Then self servicing. However, between Decepticon raids all hours, and Ratchet having to patch mechs up after the raids...

“Ow-ow—owwww-frag!”

...The ‘contraceptive’ talk had only come after a little surprise was on the way. 

Which was why Silverbolt was leaning back on Skyfire for physical (and moral) support, surrounded by his gestalt. Ratchet periodically checked the dilation of his valve.

“25%.” 

“Are you sure?” Ratchet nearly jumped as Fireflight appeared right next to him. “'Bolt's valve looks huge!” Fireflight tilted his helm. “only valve bigger than that’s Omega—” 

“—Flyers lay eggs just slightly smaller than the average grounder sparkling,” Ratchet interrupted, trying not to think how Fireflight knew anything about Omega Supreme’s interface array. “The valve has to dilate to a larger size and is more naturally flexible."

“Ratchet,” Silverbolt hissed. His frame was dripping with condensation as he lay back against Skyfire’s bulk. “can’t you speed this up?” 

“unfortunately not. interfering with laying is very dangerous,” Skyfire replied. He petted Bolts wings and they sagged into the contact. Then Silverbolt's wings shot up when his frame clenched under another contraction. 

“Hey!” Fireflight chirped, apparently having put his helm between Silverbolt’s spread knees. “I can see the egg!” a tiny patch of glistening metal was peeking between the straining valve mesh. 

“Right, well in that case kid-- give it an hour we should have that egg out.”

Silverbolt moaned and put his face against Skyfire's chassis. 

—

The next hour was spent trying to keep Silverbolt distracted from his stretching valve. This was only partly successful given Ratchet had to keep checking how far along it was and the other Aerialbots had endless questions. 

“Is his valve gonna stay that big?”

“Does this ‘stretchy’ valve thing mean I can fit both my hands up there?”

“How long will the sparklet take to hatch?”

Ratchet was thankful for Skyfire’s help with answers like ‘after a few vorns of incubation’, ‘only try that with lots of lubrication’ and ‘You’d have to ask Omega Supreme, not me.'

By then Silverbolt’s valve was almost fully dilated. Silverbolt's screams announced this as did a stampede of jets trying to cuddle him and peaking between his knees to see what was happening down there.

“Damn Bolt we really could fit Omegas spike in there!”

“...That’s really—frag!—nrrg—not something I want to think about—right now," Silverbolt said.

Ratchet wasn’t sure who said that. He was rather too busy shoving jets out the way as he monitored Silverbolt’s vale. 

“Ratchet I think the egg is—“

“Moving? Yeah kid, you’re dilated and that means it’s coming out soon—get ready to push with the contractions.” 

Silverbolt laughed weakly, “I’m having a sparkling, not sure you can keep calling me ‘kid’ without it sounding weird.”

“Frag Bolt I call Prime kid. only mechs I don’t call kid are ‘Hide and Kup cause they're old as me.”

“By that he means old as cybertron,” Slingshot whispered.

“I heard that you little slagger,” Ratchet grumbled, “be glad I’ve got my hands too busy to wrench you.”

Said hands were currently busy feeling the straining protoform of Silverbolts lower abdomen as he began to push the egg. “it’s still facing the right way, everything should go smoothly from here,” Ratchet sighed. Turning the egg would be hard at this stage. 

Silverbolt began to pant as the contractions sped up and the egg started to inch out. His legs spread as wide as they could to fit its massive dimensions. He’d need bedrest for a while as his displaced internals and transformed struts moved back into place. 

But the egg had to come out first. 

“All right, one of you-,” Ratchet groaned internally as all the Arialbots started to move.

“_One_—frag it. Skydive catch the egg we need someone with flyer coding for this.”

“But Ratchet,” Skydive said as he moved into position. “Why would—“ Then Skydive's optics flashed as his coding took over. He put his servos out ready for the egg and with one last grunt Silverbolt expelled it. Skydive picked the wet egg up with reverence and licked it clean. He crooned softly to it then handed it to Fireflight the egg was held and cleaned by each Arialbot then given to Silverbolt. 

The iridescent egg was bigger than Silverbolts helm. The grounder part of Ratchet felt his internals twinge at the thought of laying something that big, but the medic part had seen this all before. The creator part that had activated the Arialbots smiled proudly.

“...Ratchet?”

“...Yes?”

“How long is Bolts valve gonna look like that, cuz fra—ow!” Fireflight rubbed at his helm where Skyfire had cuffed him.

“No language around the sparkling Slingshot,” Skyfire rumbled.

With that the Arialbots (and a still tearful Ratchet) dissolved into bickering and cooing over the egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to that older version incase anyone wants a look.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130571


End file.
